


Duty

by janetcarter



Series: The Greatest Adventure [3]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Series, Power Fatigue, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Lyta overdoes it. G'Kar tries to remind her what's at stake.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/G'Kar
Series: The Greatest Adventure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740013
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "Power Fatigue." 
> 
> Honestly the whole concept of Lyta and G'Kar having a kid together is one I am very insecure about loving as much as I do, so I had to write this kinda quickly to keep myself from processing my fears about posting stuff related to it. But the good thing about doing fic challenges is you kinda have to post the thing to get credit for it, so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Take my self indulgent nonsense.

All she knew was that her head was fucking pounding. That, and a metallic taste coated her tongue, which hadn't happened in a long while.

She heard G'Kar's voice state the obvious: "You're awake."

When her vision focused, he looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He was sitting beside her on their bed, hand stroking her own. "How do you feel?"

Her hands fled to her distended abdomen as she came around. A quick scan let her feel the rhythm of her child's heartbeat race alongside her own.

Lyta let out a sigh of relief, keeping the connection humming in the back of her mind. "She's okay."

He nodded to the monitor, a reminder that he had to get the insight differently; or maybe a dig at her own credibility. "So it seems."

As she peeled off the biosensors sticking to her skin, he rested his hand atop her own.

"Ah… I do not think that is the best idea."

"And why not?" A wave of dizziness washed over her as she sat up. Judging by his disappointed, albeit blurry, expression, her attempt to hide it wasn't very convincing.

"I sent your vitals to Dr. Franklin. He agrees you are in good health, all things considered, however--"

"I have to take it easy, don't I?"

"I am afraid so."

She groaned. "I already do that enough! What I _actually_ need is to finish scouting."

"It can wait."

"Can it?" Anger coursed through her, igniting every concern she was struggling to keep at bay. "How about you try looking thousands of rogues in the eye and telling them they can wait."

He looked _her_ in the eye instead. "I know you have a heavy burden on your shoulders. Believe me, I have been there myself."

_Here we go._

"However, if you were being truthful about your condition, you would remember the events that brought you here."

She looked away.

"Well?" 

"We were…" She winced as she tried to search her memories. Fragments of something--some horned creature--came into view; at the cost of worsening her headache. "That _thing_ attacked us. I was just trying to get it under control and…"

"You lost consciousness," he explained.

"You don't say."

"Lyta, I'm worried about you."

Worried about _her?_ Or about his kid?

Another piece of the memory flooded her system. Her link to the creature's mind had thinned, snapping at its peak like an over-stretched rubber band. Blood gushed from her nose as the world turned fuzzy and black.

If G'Kar hadn't been there…

"It had to have been a fluke. I mean, you know I've handled far worse."

"But that was before your body began nourishing our child."

So this _was_ about their kid; and about Lyta not doing enough to prioritize his investment. "Do you think I _wanted_ this to happen?"

"I said nothing of the sort! I simply think we should be more careful."

"You mean _I_ should be more careful. Don't you?"

"Would I be wrong if I did?"

She shook her head, promptly closing her eyes because of how dizzy it made her. "I'm hardly four months."

"And Narns hardly gestate for three."

"So?"

"So…" He sighed. "You were aware of the risks when you agreed to continue."

"That doesn't make it fair."

"No," he agreed. "But this sort of endeavor does come with sacrifice--"

"I've sacrificed enough!"

He sat silent for a moment, letting the waves of her outburst settle. After a deep breath, he finally spoke:

"Do you think I want to lose you? Or her?"

That last question sunk her anger into something more somber, which at least gave her a chance to breathe. She refocused on their kid's heartbeat, hands resting on her abdomen.

It wasn't that she'd _wanted_ to get pregnant. And she was sure G'Kar wasn't crazy about how her hormones were effecting her at the moment. But--and she hated to admit it--he was kind of right.

Something important _was_ at stake.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I understand."

"I just… I didn't think it'd be like this."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "And now that it is?"

"I'll try harder," she mumbled.

He squinted.

_"To go easy."_

"That is all I ask." He went to stand, but turned back to her. "You know, you never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"I asked how you were feeling."

"Oh." Maybe… she'd over-reacted, just a bit, in thinking he hadn't been concerned for her. It was still hard to believe whole-heartedly that he was different from the rest, but it wasn't because he didn't try. "Uh, not great, but I think I'll be okay."

"Get some rest." He kissed her forehead, and then the slight curve of her bump. "If not for you, then for her."

He lowered the lights and left for the cockpit, but she had no illusions he'd be back. She didn't exactly want to give him the satisfaction of finding her all curled up and snoozing, but only spite could give her the energy she needed to keep her eyes open. And he didn't deserve her spite right now.

Neither did their kid.

The thing was, if she could just find a homeworld, maybe she wouldn't have to lead her people into war and leave her family behind.

Her _family._

She grimaced. It was supposed to be easier than this.

She wasn't supposed to get attached to him even, let alone a whole entire person who hadn't existed until she lost focus.

Her eyelids were becoming too heavy to fight.

She traced her fingers along her stomach as sleep pulled her in.

What was she going to do if…

What was she going to?


End file.
